


good boy

by orphan_account



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Also whipped cream and chocolate syrup/sauce/whatever licking, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Cock Sucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Off of a body, Praise Kink, kevin day wears panties, there is chocolate-covered strawberry feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin gets a gift, and all he wants is to be a good boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sin I feel like I need to apologize to a religious figure.
> 
> Also for Aris :*
> 
> Also sparsely edited because I'm tired

Kevin feels like he might vibrate out of his skin. His hands shake almost as fast as his pulse pounds, and he sits curled on the floor in the living room. 

He's in his, Jeremy, and Jean’s apartment and even after a year calling it that gives him a rush of pleasure. 

The couch faces away from the door towards the television, but he doesn't turn it on, just stares at the black screen. He leans against the couch and lets his fingertips run over the tie on his robe. 

He hears their feet seconds before he hears the key in the lock and his pulse launches into an even faster beat as Jeremy calls out to him and Jean says, “we’re back!”

He doesn't reply and he hears groceries being set on the counter as he stares down the basket on the coffee table. 

“Kevin?” Jeremy asks from the doorway into their little kitchen. Kevin looks to the right where Jeremy is watching him, leaning forward slightly. 

Jeremy’s eyes flicker wider for a moment as he takes Kevin in, curled on a blanket on the carpet, curled against the couch with a soft posture. 

He takes in the robe, Kevin’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes, and a slow smile spreads across his face. Kevin's flush deepens and creeps down his chest. 

“Jere what-” Jeremy holds a hand up, out of sight, and doesn't break eye contact with Kevin. 

“How long were we gone Jean?” Jeremy asks softly and there's something in his voice that makes Kevin want to squirm. He doesn't move. 

“Uh-” there's a shuffling as Jean looks for a clock and finally says, “an hour and a half?” With a questioning voice. Kevin twitches as the unsure inflection because Jean shouldn't sound like that, not right now. Not when Kevin needs Jean to tell him what to do, and Jeremy.

“An hour and a half,” and Kevin relaxes as the sureness in Jeremy’s voice washes over him. Jeremy finally shifts and pulls Jean into the doorway to look at Kevin. 

“We were gone for an hour and a half K,” Jeremy moves toward him languidly and Kevin shifts his body toward him like a flower towards the sun. 

“What on earth did you do to get yourself so worked up?” He purrs quietly and runs his hand through Kevin’s hair. Kevin closes his eyes and leans forward to rest his head on Jeremy’s thigh and Jeremy pets him, scratching his scalp. 

Kevin has trouble finding his words and it takes him too long, a voice saying, “Jeremy asked you a question Kevin.”

Kevin opens his eyes and looks at Jean with glazed eyes. He lets his red-bitten lips drop open and he releases a shaky sigh. 

“Got a gift,” he says, as loudly as he can which isn't very loudly at all. He glances at the basket, covered in a silky piece of lavender fabric. 

Jean prowls arose the carpet and Kevin and Jeremy watch him as he folds it back and looks at the objects inside. Jeremy tightens his hand briefly in Kevin’s hair at Jean’s noise of approval. 

“Tell Kevin what it is Jean,” Jeremy says, and stop moving his hand. Kevin moves his head under Jeremy’s fingers, and Jeremy’s fingers close lightning-fast to hold him still. It doesn't hurt, just holds.

“Kevin, giving you and your boys my best, good game, Thea.” The note flutters from Jean's fingers to the floor as he pulls the next thing out of the basket. Kevin's breathing deepens. 

The handcuffs clink briefly as Jean cups them in his hands. They're lavender Velcro, the two loops connected by a silver chain only three links long. They're large links but it still isn't a lot of room for movement. 

Kevin's eyes track them as Jeremy says, “perfect for our boy,” and the skin of his chest tingles as Jean sets them down and keeps going through the basket. 

He takes out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a can of whipped cream before the basket is almost empty. 

The last item makes Jean’s breath catch and his hand stills in the basket until Jeremy prompts him with a, “Jean.” Jean reacts to Jeremy’s voice, obediently pulling out the last item. The breath rushes out of Jeremy in a huff. 

They're attached with a thin semi-rigid shaft and it contrasts to the normal-ness of the room in a way that would be comical if Kevin’s heart wasn't pounding and Jeremy wasn't holding him still with a hand tight in his hair. 

There's five anal beads, also lavender in shade, and getting larger from the first to the fifth and a ring at the end. Kevin stares at it and wants and he's almost trembling against Jeremy. 

“What do you want Kevin?” Jean asks and he's still holding the anal beads. Kevin's eyes snap to his and Jeremy loosens his hold in Kevin’s hair. He looks up at Jeremy because they know-

“He wants to be a good boy,” Jeremy says and Kevin shudders, closing his eyes and bowing his head. He's leaning heavily against Jeremy and when Jeremy moves to kneel down next to him he almost falls over. 

Jeremy holds him up with one hand on his shoulder, and he slides the other up to cup Kevin’s jaw. 

“Say it Kevin. You wanna be our good boy.”

Kevin swallows hard. 

“I want-,” he rasps, “I want to be your good boy.” 

Jeremy smiles at him and leans forward, kissing his cheek gently and then leaning away. 

“Stand up,” Jeremy commands and Kevin scrambles to comply, wobbling a little but he's mostly successful. Jean's eyes stray to his legs and those grey eyes Kevin loves glitter. 

“Look at that Jere,” Jean says and Jeremy follows Jean’s line of sight. Kevin thinks he’ll never stop blushing. 

“Take your robe off Kevin,” Jean says and Kevin’s hands shake as they fumble with the tie. He fiddles with it for a second before Jeremy’s hands are there, batting his gently away. 

Kevin makes a noise of distress and Jeremy hushes him as the robe falls open. Jeremy cups Kevin’s face in his hands and kisses him lightly on the lips, pulling away and whispering, “safe word?”

Kevin licks his lips and says, “Trojans,” making Jeremy smile. It's not predatory and sly like the others, it's happy and satisfied. 

“There's my good boy,” he murmurs and the distress melts out of Kevin. Jeremy slides away and Jean moves forward, pushing the robe off of Kevin’s shoulders. 

It lands on the floor with a muffled ‘fwump’ but no one watches it, all eyes on Kevin. 

True to the theme of the gifts the panties are lavender. The buckles clamped on them are silver, leading to white elastic, leading again to lavender in the form of sheer thigh highs stretched over Kevin's beautiful, long, shaved legs. 

The panties are high waisted, conforming to Kevin’s hips beautifully. The front is a solid piece of lavender fabric but as they curve over Kevin’s sides they're white lace.

“Give us a turn,” Jeremy coos.

Jean grabs Kevin’s hand before he can move, holding it above their heads and guiding Kevin slowly and gently through the turn. 

The panties don't turn solid again in the back, continuing in patterned semi-see through white lace over Kevin’s ass until they reach the other side. A little lavender bow sits at the base of Kevin’s spine, down maybe an inch from the hem of the panties.

“Baby you look so pretty,” Jeremy says, moving towards the coffee table. He reaches down to grab the cuffs and holds them up with a finger hooked on the chain. 

He holds them up to Kevin’s eye level in offering. 

“What color?” Jeremy asks. Jean is still holding Kevin’s hand and he moves behind him, grabbing the other wrist and holding them together behind Kevin's back. Kevin shudders. 

“Green,” he says and it sounds like he's begging. 

Jeremy passes the cuffs to Jean who releases Kevin’s wrists to peel open the Velcro. Kevin keeps them in place obediently. 

“Good boy,” Jean murmurs in Kevin's ear as he reaches for his right wrist and Kevin shivers as goose bumps pop up over his neck and shoulder. 

Jean secures the Velcro around one wrist and then the other, making sure he can slip his pinky finger under them before moving to Kevin’s front again. 

The second Jean touches his shoulder Kevin drops softly to his knees on the blanket and looks up at Jeremy, and then Jean when he stands next to Jeremy. 

Jeremy moves forward first, kneeling perpendicular and to the left of Kevin so close that their knees brush together. 

“Jean would you bring the strawberries please?” Jeremy asks and Jean obeys. Jean had been very clear that he couldn't do what Kevin did and give up all control, but he also had difficulty giving Kevin orders. They'd found the middle ground with some difficulty, but they'd found it. 

Jean completes the triangle, kneeling so that one of his knees touches on of Jeremy’s and one touches Kevin’s. 

Jean sets the plate between him and Jeremy and picks one up, but instead of feeding it to Kevin he puts it to Jeremy’s lips. 

Jeremy's pink lips part over the chocolate, sliding open over half of the strawberry before he bites down and Jean pulls the strawberry away. 

Kevin watches Jeremy’s mouth until the strawberry is presented to him. They're not huge, and it's easy to fit his mouth over the other half. But the stems are removed and Jean’s fingers brush Kevin’s lips as he pushes the rest of the strawberry into Kevin's mouth. 

The next one goes to Kevin first but as it touches his lips Jeremy says, “don't bite it.” Kevin glances at Jeremy in question but obeys.

“Put it in his mouth Jean,” Jeremy commands and Jean does, pushing the strawberry almost all the way past Kevin's lips but keeping his fingers on it. 

“Suck,” Jeremy commands, and Kevin understands. He does as told, sucking the chocolate off of the strawberry. 

His tongue bumps Jean’s fingers a few times where Jean holds onto the chocolate-less base of the strawberry, and he alternates eyes contact between Jean and Jeremy. Their eyes are intense on his as his jaw and the strawberry move.

He swirls his tongue over it finally before pulling back, and he can feel melted chocolate on his lips. 

“Good boy,” Jeremy says again and he runs his hand through Kevin’s hair. When Kevin drops his head he sees, through half lidded eyes, Jeremy silently bumping Jean’s thigh with his knuckles. Kevin knows it's the same thing, the easiest way for Jean to accept a good boy for himself. He wonders at the day when Jeremy will say it out loud, call them his good boys. 

Soon he feels another strawberry on his bottom lip and he keeps his eyes lazily half-closed as his raises his head again. He parts his lips but the berry just sits for a second, rubbing chocolate back and forth on his lip. 

He feels Jeremy’s body heat get closer before he feels Jeremy's body pressed to his. He still doesn't move, lips parted against the berry. 

Jeremy keeps leaning, pressing his lips next to Kevin’s on the strawberry. He flicks his tongue on the chocolate a few times, his tongue briefly touching Kevin's lips before the berry is gone and Jeremy’s tongue is in Kevin’s mouth. 

Jeremy's lips are soft against his, warm and wet, and Jeremy kisses him deep and slow. 

Kevin does his best to kiss back but he's so turned on he's almost incoherent and his brain is running on a constant loop of submitgoodboysubmitgoodboy.

When Jeremy pulls out of the kiss Kevin chases after him until he feels hands on his hips. He turns toward Jean, whose hands they are, and obeys the prompting of Jean’s hands. Jeremy moves out of the way to see if Kevin can manage what Jean is asking of him. 

Jean’s hands encourage Kevin to turn parallel with the couch and then Jean taps a hand between Kevin’s shoulder blade to encourage him into his stomach. Kevin thinks about it briefly before folding sideways, easily lowering himself to his left side and rolling to his stomach. 

He lays his head on the floor, resting his right cheek on the blanket, and closes his eyes as hands smooth up his thighs. The elastic straps over his ass go slack and the straps flop off to the side.

Hands brace on the back of his thighs and the thumbs dip to the sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs, stroking softly. 

The hands remove themselves and then he has barely any warning, just a quiet ‘snick’ and then there's something cold and sticky landing on his thighs and creeping over them, a few inches farther down than the thumbs. 

The cap of the chocolate syrup clicks back on and Kevin spreads his thighs, inviting the next remark from Jeremy. 

“Lick it off Jean?” Jeremy offers and there's barely any hesitation before Jean's hands are on the backs of his knees as his tongue of swiping along the sensitive skin of Kevin’s thighs. 

Kevin jolts when Jean’s tongue touches him and he lets out a breathy moan, holding it back to keep it quiet. Jeremy clicks his tongue. 

“I thought you wanted to be good Kevin?” Jeremy asks and the next time Jean strokes his tongue along the smooth inside of Kevin’s thigh the tip of his tongue brushes the panties purposefully and Kevin moans, a desperate sound that he doesn't suppress. Jeremy’s hands stroke along his back approvingly. 

His hands are cuffed and that means as much as he wants to push back and put Jean’s tongue where he really wants it he can't. At most he can strain up and back using his thighs, but he can't hold that for long. 

Jeremy doesn't tell him to hold still and Kevin’s whines in frustration as Jean’s tongue doesn't brush him again, staying only on his thighs. 

He doesn't know how long it takes for Jean to lick all the chocolate off of his thighs but when he's done Kevin’s thighs are only slightly sticky and Kevin’s chest is heaving. He's on his stomach without use of his arms so he can't look and he hears them whispering but he can't make out the words. 

His cock throbs and his head swims as he spreads his thighs more, silently begging. They've moved away from him and he can't even feel their body heat, he's-

He doesn't even realize he's trembling until Jean is there. Jean lays down next to him making quiet hushing noises and stroking along Kevin’s spine. 

“Kevin, our good boy, we've got you. You know we do, say it,” Jean says quietly and Kevin hears the repetitive little pops of a seal being peeled off. 

“I'm your good boy,” Kevin says, “and you've got me.” 

Jean smiles at him, a secretive little thing with a hint of dimples and helps Kevin shift again. Jean pulls him back to his knees to make sure he doesn't get a kink in his neck, and when he's finally settled Jean shifts his thighs until they're spread again and then bulge of Kevin’s cock is even more obvious, as is the dark spot on the lavender material. 

Jean keeps that secretive smile as he unclips Kevin’s thigh highs in the front and slides his hands up and down Kevin's thighs, dragging his fingernails lightly over the places he'd traced with his tongue on the insides. 

And then Jeremy is there behind Jean, languidly kissing his neck and sliding his hands up Jean’s shirt. Jean's hands keep moving but slower as he leans back slightly into Jeremy’s chest. 

Jean only removes his hands when Jeremy grabs his shirt and lifts, pulling it off and revealing Jean’s bare chest. His thumbs brush over Jean’s nipples as he whispers in Jean’s ear. Jean makes a low noise and nods, kissing Jeremy before twisting to reach behind him to grab- the whipped cream. 

“Wait,” Jeremy says and both Jean and Kevin immediately go still. He turns Jean’s head until they can look each other in the eyes. 

“What do you deserve?” Jeremy asks.

Kevin sees all the muscles in Jean’s body clench and his hand trembles. He knows that they're walking a fine line right now, because sometimes Jean can't say what Jeremy wants to hear. 

Jean swallows hard, his hands still and spread on Kevin’s thighs. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and when he tries to look away Jeremy won't let him. 

“Nice things.”

It’s barely there, a whisper of a suggestion of words. But it's there. 

Jeremy kisses Jean, deep and slow, and then lets him turn forward again. 

Jeremy slides his hand up Jean’s arm toward the hand holding the whipped cream and blankets Jean’s hand with his own, guiding the can toward Kevin’s chest. 

Kevin almost jumps at the noise and the feeling of whipped cream being sprayed into the dip of his collar bone. It goes on both his collar bones and both of his nipples. 

Kevin breathes shallowly and watches Jean finally, finally sink into this, what they're doing. His muscles relax and his pupils are blown as he stares at Kevin.

“Go on,” Jeremy murmurs in Jean's ear and Jean leans forward. He doesn't move quickly, swiping his tongue slowly along Kevin’s collarbone, keeping his back arched so as not to disturb to whipped cream on Kevin’s chest. 

Kevin closed his eyes and tilts his head back, letting out a small sigh of pleasure as Jean swipes the whipped cream off his other collarbone. He's endlessly turned in but he feels a sense of warm calm, not immediately chasing his orgasm, letting his boys take what they want from him. That sense of calm starts to unravel when Jean’s tongue touches his nipples. 

Jean quickly swipes the puff of whipped cream off but then he stays, swirling his tongue around in maddening circles before flicking the hard nub. The air is cool when Jean removes his mouth and that only serves to tighten the nub more as Jean copies his actions to Kevin’s other nipple. 

Kevin doesn't register Jeremy’s absence with his eyes closed and Jean's attention on him. He hears the quiet pad of Jeremy's feet and lets his eyes flick open. 

His body jolts as he takes in the sight and Jean flicks his nipple at the same time. Jeremy stands behind Jean, staring at Kevin with intense eyes and sliding his hand over his cock. Jeremy's clothes lay in the floor by the coffee table and Jeremy lets out a small moan as he rubs his thumb on the slick head of his cock. 

“Baby you look so pretty,” he purrs, and Kevin feels pleased heat run through him. And then Jean, with his mouth moving to Kevin's neck and his thumb replacing his tongue on Kevin’s nipple, pushes the heel of his hand on Kevin’s cock. 

Kevin's hips jump of their own accord and Kevin doesn't bite back the curse and the whine that rise to his lips. He moans, long and loud, as Jean doesn't remove his hand but instead rubs Kevin through his panties. 

“What do you want Kevin?” He hears Jeremy as though from fear away, and when he doesn't answer quickly enough Jean removes his hand. Kevin lets out a keen of protest and cants his hips forward into the empty air.

“Good good, wanna be a good boy, wanna be good, want- inside,” Kevin finally chokes out as still nothing touches him, as is rewarded by a whole hand rubbing against his cock and a tongue in his mouth. The kiss is mostly him whimpering and whining but Jean doesn't seem to mind. 

“What do you want inside Kevin?” Comes Jeremy’s voice and a gentle thumb brushes a tear from under his eye. Kevin hadn't even noticed it. 

“Gift,” he finally chokes out after Jean moves to nip at the hinge of his jaw. He can feel approval radiating off of both his boys.

“Good boy,” Jeremy murmurs and Jean is gone again, but only to manhandle Kevin onto his knees and around to lay his torso on the couch. And then his panties are pulled down to his knees and there's teeth nipping at his right ass cheek. 

Kevin pushes his ass back into what he thinks is Jeremy’s mouth but it moves away and he lets out a frustrated whimper. 

“Shh,” Jeremy hushes him and a hand strokes along the base of his spine. Another two hands cup either ass cheek and squeeze briefly before pulling them apart for the lube stick finger of a fourth hand. Kevin sighs and moans as the finger pushes in slowly, nose twitching at the vague discomfort of it but otherwise pleased. 

He breathes heavily as the fingers spread him open and small noises leak past his lips as his body relaxes around the one finger, then the second, and by the third finger he's moaning loudly again, whining and fucking back onto the fingers. 

“You look so pretty like this K,” Jeremy coos and a soft kiss is placed on his hip. The gentleness of the kiss is a strong contrast to the sudden curl of the fingers inside of him, which drags on his prostate. He gasps and shudders, body curling for a brief moment before the fingers are gone. 

He wants to sob, gasping out a choked sound and fucking himself back on air. He whines into the couch and arches his back. 

“Such a good boy, want Jean’s fingers back so bad,” Jeremy says, and he runs his hand through Kevin’s sweat damp hair with the hand from the base of his spine. The hand on his right ass cheek leaves and strokes his taut arms, reminding him to relax them as they strain against the cuffs. 

“What are you Kevin?” Jeremy asks and Kevin feverishly whispers, “good boy,” and then gasps. He can feel the first bead pressing against his hole. 

“Ready baby?” Jeremy asks and Kevin nods vigorously, burying his face in the couch cushion.

His breath stutters as he feels the lube covered bead push forward and he keens high in the back of his throat as it passes the largest point of the bead before slipping into him. It hits him all at once what they're doing, that his hands are cuffed and he's in thigh highs with his panties around his knees and one of two boys pulling and pushing the first of five anal beads partway out and then back into his ass. His thighs shake and he moans, arching his back and silently begging for moremoremore. 

He feels a hand on his chin turning his head to lay on his cheek, and he sees Jeremy. Kevin stares with blown pupils, his mouth bitten red and falling open as he breathes deeply and watches Jeremy. 

Jeremy has two hands on his face now which means it's Jean slowly pushing the beads forward, until the second, slightly-large one presses against Kevin. 

Kevin sighs shakily and his eyes flutter shut as he feels his hole start to stretch around the bead. Abruptly there's something sticky tapping his lip and Kevin opens his jaw further until a chocolate sticky finger presses into his mouth. Kevin closes his lips around it and whimpers, pushing himself backwards as the bead stretches him to have it in faster, to feel the stretch climb and climb and then taper off. 

He swirls his tongue around Jeremy’s thumb and sucks the chocolate off, sighing and whimpering as Jean starts to play with the beads again, this time having two to slowly pull out and push into Kevin as Kevin tries to fuck backwards onto them. 

The movement of his hips drags his cock over the couch and he tries to chase that too, until suddenly Jeremy’s other hand is gone from his jaw and is clamping on his hip. Jean stills with two beads in Kevin as Jeremy says, “Kevin be a good boy and hold still.” Kevin’s muscles ripple at the command and he nods slightly with Jeremy’s thumb still in his mouth. 

Jeremy's hand goes back to his jaw and Jean moves the beads again, making Kevin’s brain go pleasantly hazy. 

Jeremy pulls his thumb out of Kevin’s mouth, dragging it along his tongue, and Jean pushes forward with the third bead. Now that he's been instructed not to move it's even more so all he wants to do. 

Jean pushes forward and Kevin whimpers, ab muscles with the exertion of restraining himself from moving backwards. 

The push of the bead is slow and Kevin gasps when one of the beads inside him touches his prostate and drags. Jeremy takes the opportunity of Kevin's open mouth to put his index and middle fingers past Kevin's lips. 

Kevin is grateful for something to do, sucking on the thin smear of chocolate on Jeremy’s fingers. 

“Love how much you love this Kevin,” Jeremy murmurs, bending where he kneels next to Kevin to whisper in Kevin’s ear.

“Love that you let me give you this, both of you. Love seeing my boys have nice things,” Jeremy murmurs and Kevin whines around his fingers, unable to restrain the slightest twitch of his hips as the bead stretches him and Jeremy’s warm breath brushes over his ear. 

When the third bead is in Kevin’s shudders and sucks on Jeremy's fingers as Jean works it back and forth, in and out of him. But before all the chocolate is gone Jeremy removes his fingers.

Kevin opens his eyes in confusion but the hand on his jaw is sliding into his hair and pulling him up enough to give Jeremy a bruising kiss as Jean pulls the beads out with a speed that makes Kevin dizzy and thrusts all three back in. Kevin doesn't mean to but his arms strain against the cuffs, his ab muscles jumping and he fucking loves it. He moans loudly and whimpers, spreading his thighs as much as he can with panties around his knees and letting Jeremy’s tongue stroke his own as Jean does it again, slowly pulling the three beads out before pushing back in as fast as their flexible connection will allow.

“Jere,” Kevin moans as Jean resumes the slow pushing of the third bead in and out. 

“Two more Kevin you're doing so well. You can do it Kevin, can't you? Be our good boy?” Jeremy asks and Kevin whines, which is really all he can do as Jean pushes the fourth bead forward.

He drops forward onto the couch again as Jean pushes forward agonizingly slowly, small whimpers and moans falling from his lips at the stretch Jesus, it's all he can do not to fuck back onto it. 

Jeremy kisses his arms where they're cuffed behind him, rubbing his wrists until Kevin stretches his fingers out and Jeremy tangles their hands together. He runs his thumb sweetly over Kevin’s knuckles as a moan forcefully pulls itself out of Kevin at the height of the fourth beads diameter. 

When the fourth ball disappears into his ass Jean doesn't move it, instead holding it steady. Kevin waits for a moment and then he feels Jean's thumb.

Jean pulls the ball out barely any but enough that it stretches Kevin and traces his thumb along Kevin’s rim, thumb sliding through the excess lube. 

“Kevin you look so lovely,” Jean whispers, “mon amour,” Jean purrs and kisses the base of his spine sweetly, beginning to pull on the beads again. 

Kevin's cock throbs, hanging heavy between his legs, and he groans at the feeling. It's all he can focus on and he's almost relieved when Jeremy’s fingers enter his mouth again to give him something else to focus on. 

He feels out of his mind with arousal, moaning around Jeremy’s fingers as the fourth bead stretches through him again and again and again. By the time the fifth and final bead touches him he's a trembling mess, sweat dripping off his temples and whining on every exhale. 

He's completely pliant when Jeremy lifts his shoulders and shifts under him, Jean stilling with the bead just against him until Jeremy and Kevin settle. Kevin's shoulders rest on Jeremy’s knees and Jeremy’s cock is inches from his face. 

“Do you want it Kevin?” Jeremy asks him quietly and Jean presses the fifth bead slightly against him. Kevin trembles.

“Want it,” he rasps and Jeremy helps him support himself as he lowers his mouth into Jeremy. 

Jeremy is heavy and salty on his tongue, stretching his jaw and making Kevin let out a contented sigh and move his tongue on the underside. The sigh turns into a moan as Jean pushes the fifth been forward and he feels the drag of a bead over his prostate. 

Kevin can't do much on movement without his arms supporting him so Jeremy laces his fingers through Kevin’s hair and guides his head in small movements. Kevin does his best, sucking and moving his tongue as he moans through the stretch of the fifth bead. 

At the height of the fifth bead he lets out a high keen, he feels so stretched and he's shaking with it and there's a cock in his mouth. He wants to come so bad it hurts and he knows Jeremy isn't far behind. He hears breathy little noises leaking out of Jean's mouth and he can see it clearly in his head, the image of Jean's body bent forward over Kevin and his cock, pushing the beads in Kevin with one hand and pumping himself with the other.

His brain is fuzzy as the fifth bead pushes into him and he's a mess, whimpering and whining around Jeremy’s cock and trembling with the need to fuck himself backwards or thrust forward against the couch. 

There's tears on him cheeks as he relaxes his throat to take Jeremy further and Jeremy helps him not choke himself. He feels the stretch as the bead begins to pull out again and his hips twitch, barely, desperately. Jeremy strokes some of the tears off his cheek with his thumb, and Jean works the bead in and out of Kevin’s ass.

“God baby you look so pretty,” Jeremy says and Kevin's abdominal muscles jump, a pleasant tingling spreading through his body. Jean's pulled out up to the third bead.

“Got a cock in your mouth and beads in your ass and you aren't moving, baby, what a good boy-” Kevin can't hear if Jeremy says anything after that because Jean thrusts all the beads in fast and he comes, moaning so loud around Jeremy it might be a yell. 

Kevin's mind goes pleasantly blank, and when he can finally pay attention to his surroundings again he's momentarily disoriented.

His handcuffs are off and he's on his back on a blanket on the floor. It's a different blanket than before. His thigh highs and panties are gone, and so is the gift basket. He’s clean and warm, lying between two equally clean, warm, and naked bodies.

Jeremy is on Kevin’s left, laying on his side with an arm under Kevin’s neck and his head on the same arm. When Kevin's eyes flick to him he smiles and shifts his arm, bringing himself up.

“Water?” Jeremy offers, tilting a water bottle toward him. He helps Kevin sit up just enough that Kevin can take a drink without jostling Jean too much, who is curled on Kevin's right side with his head on Kevin’s shoulder and Kevin’s arm around his back. Kevin isn't sure if Jean’s asleep but neither of them want to jostle him anyway.

When they're settled again Jeremy grabs yet another blanket, pulling it into the three of them from off the couch. They've got a stash of them, and they're mostly for Jean and his constantly cold toes. Kevin smiles softly at Jeremy. 

“I love you both,” he whispers. Jean is apparently not asleep because he lifts his head and plants a soft, sweet kiss on Kevin’s shoulder. 

“We love you too,” Jeremy murmurs and leans forward to kiss Kevin’s lips as both their eyelids droop.

**Author's Note:**

> check my bio for my tumblr


End file.
